


Anthony Merrick's midlife crisis

by angelamulry



Category: The Marlows - Antonia Forest
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelamulry/pseuds/angelamulry
Summary: Following on from "A Lark Ascending" and apologies to all who like Anthony Merrick. This would not happen in AF land, but the idea came to me and I had to write it.





	Anthony Merrick's midlife crisis

It was raining that evening when Nicola Marlow went to stay with the Merricks for one week in June. The Warrenders were at Glyndebourne that week and her school education was still more important so she did not accompany them. She had spent the weekend with Miranda. But now, after seeing Miranda off back to school, she had her bag and was sitting on the tube on her way to Hampstead. It felt strange to go back to her old house and she hoped she remembered it properly. Leaving the tube she sidestepped neatly as a couple of drunks were coming towards her on the pavement and she smiled as she thought of her sheltered life at Kingscote.

The door opened in answer to her knock and the Au-pair stared at her with dislike. Nicola stared back and asked if Mr or Mrs Merrick were at home as she had been invited to stay and Mrs Merrick appeared, smiled at Nicola and said,"Come in. Thank you Lisette." Nicola could feel Lisette's eyes on her as she followed Mrs Merrick to the living room.

"Thank you for letting me stay," she said as she put down her bag, "I do have school everyday and I am going for singing lessons with Enid Mountjoy after school on two nights, so I shall not be in here too much and then going to Miranda's on Friday."

Mrs Merrick smiled, "It is no trouble," she replied. "Drink?" she went over to the drinks tray.

Nicola jumped and shook her head, "No thank you," she said.

"Then I'll show you your room," said Mrs Merrick. "Anthony will be home later, he went back to Meriot Chase for the weekend. I took the time to stay in London." She smiled at Nicola, "I prefer it."

"Oh," said Nicola wondering if her mother had preferred to stay in London when they inherited Trennels. And then, did Rowan really want to farm? and would Peter stay in the Navy? And what about herself, did she want to sing for the rest of her life? She grinned. Lawrie would be an actress whatever happened. They went up the stairs and Nicola was taken to what had been her elder sisters' room. "I can understand staying here," she said, "I'm enjoying being back here and the freedom I have in travelling around London and the buzz around the place."

Mrs Merrick smiled, "Better than boarding school?" she asked.

"Definitely," said Nicola, "although since Miss Ferguson has taken over at Kingscote, there are more weekend freedoms. Miranda goes home a lot; people can wear their own clothes; Fifths upwards can go down to town at weekends and there are payphones , Lawrie quite often phones and she is coming up for the weekend after next so I can see her.It seems to be more relaxed."

Mrs Merrick glanced at her, "You'll see Patrick when you come home for summer," she commented and Nicola surprised said, "No, I'm working over summer. Ginty will be there though.". Mrs Merrick nodded, watching Nicola opening her bag and starting to unpack. "I'll see you downstairs," she said on her way out.

Nicola sat down and thought of Patrick. Then she smiled, she much preferred Will Fletcher at school, they shared some lessons, trips to the local greasy spoon and journeys to and from school. He was throwing a party when Lawrie was in London and she was determined to go, with Lawrie who was good fun at any party. Will had helped her settle into the school, when she had been labelled as "posh" and found it difficult but now she had a group of friends and they went around together. When Esther had arrived, she fitted in well. Ginty also had new friends at Colebridge Sixth Form College, Nicola knew her boyfriend as well. She smiled again, quickly unpacked and tidied herself. She heard the front door open and close and went back downstairs to find that Mr Merrick had arrived home. He greeted her warmly and by the end of the evening, Nicola felt that she would enjoy her week with the Merricks.

...............................................

Work continued for Nicola, singing practice and schoolwork. She didn't see much of her hosts as they were out, either working or going out for the evening. Lisette continued to be hostile but Nicola had her own friends and enjoyed going around with them so was able to ignore her. Mrs Merrick continued to be pleasant and Mr Merrick was friendly. On Thursday, she arrived home from her singing lesson to find just Mr Merrick in, going through some papers in the living room with a drink on the table beside him. He looked up with a smile, "Hullo, Nick,"

"Hi," said Nicola putting down her bag and sitting down.

"Want a drink?" asked Mr Merrick indicating the tray and Nicola shook her head. "I'll go and make myself a coffee" she said and went to the kitchen. On her return she asked, "Is that Government work?" Mr Merrick smiled and said, "Not really, just some papers I need to read before going home tomorrow. It is constituency work, an MP has work to do locally as well as nationally."

"Do the work interests coincide though?" asked Nicola sitting down and looking at the papers, "Which takes priority?"

Mr Merrick smiled, "That even I am not sure about at times," he said, "We all have to use our own judgement on which is more important. My constituency, as you know, is mainly rural so I am more interested in farming issues that might affect my constituents, although I follow the party line on areas of national policy. I am not effected by the coal mining community at the moment."

Nicola nodded, "What happens if your view is not the party line?" she asked, "Can you stand up and vote against it?"

"Not really," said Mr Merrick, taking a sip of his drink, "We have our own discipline system, the whips, in the House to keep us in line."

Nicola considered this, thinking of how the Merricks had defied convention to keep the Latin Mass and wondering why Mr Merrick didn't defy the party when he felt something was wrong. Mr Merrick smiled, "I'd be out of a job," he said. Nicola jumped and he put a hand on her thigh to, she thought, steady her. He continued, "If I went Independent, the party would replace me with another candidate." 

Nicola nodded, to her embarrassment the hand was still on her thigh. She wondered whether she should just lift it off. She just glanced sideways at him and he smiled and moved towards her, it looked as though he was about to kiss her. She tried to get up from the sofa but he moved himself so that she was trapped. He moved his head down to kiss her and she froze. She couldn't move. She thought, "this can't be happening, first Patrick, now his father!" His hands were moving over her body and she could smell his breath as he moved onto her she then began to feel angry. She started to try to get away, twisting her head away but she was unable to do so. "Please don't" she said but he stopped her mouth with a kiss. She heard the door open and then close again. The door bell rang and he stopped what he was doing, listened to hear the new arrivals and sat up, picking up his papers as though nothing had happened. Nicola, bewildered, picked up her coffee mug, stood up and walked out to the kitchen. Lisette, bringing the visitors into the living room, looked at her and smiled unpleasantly.

Nicola dumped the coffee mug into the kitchen and ran up to her room. There was no lock on the door but she saw a chest of drawers she could put across the door if necessary. She was trembling and the first thing she wanted was a bath to get the feel of his hands off her. The old nursery bath was on the second floor and she slipped up, locked the door and ran a hot bath, her mind rewinding over what had happened. Soaking in the bath she felt more relaxed but didn't know what to do next. she would never come here again, make any excuse not to come, thank goodness she was going to Miranda's tomorrow. She would have to act normally, as though nothing had happened, but something had and she felt there was no one to turn to. 

She got back to her room and moved the chest of drawers to block the door. She packed her belongings quickly, wanting to leave immediately, but there was nowhere for her to go. She felt very alone. She heard Mrs Merrick return from her evening out and she fell asleep to the sound of much hilarity downstairs.

She awoke suddenly later hearing the chest of drawers being pushed slightly and she froze again listening intensely. There was a soft whisper, "Nicola?" and then silence. She rearranged her breathing and pretended to be asleep and eventually she heard the door close again and footsteps walking away. She didn't sleep much anymore and got herself up early in the morning. She carefully opened her bedroom door and, making sure there was no one around, scuttled downstairs to the kitchen.

Mrs Merrick was in there making coffee. She smiled at Nicola, "Enjoyed your stay?" she asked, "If you would like to stay again, you are welcome to do so. I heard from Patrick, he is coming down next weekend if you are around."

"Thank you, " Nicola was pleased to hear her voice acting normally, "But I have plans for next weekend, as I said, Lawrie is come to stay with me. But, thank you for the invitation and letting me stay."

Mrs Merrick nodded and left the kitchen. Nicola grabbed some fruit and made her exit. She would have her breakfast near school, she couldn't wait to get away. Lisette stood in the doorway, blocking her exit. She looked at Nicola carelessly and laughed, "Prude, you don't know what you missed" she whispered and stood back to let Nicola pass. Nicola swung her rucksack into Lisette's body, "Oh,sorry," she said staring back at her with no regret that she would never see her again. She closed the door behind her and got herself away from the house as soon as she possibly could.

.....................................................

She met Miranda at Waterloo after school. Miranda was full of news from Kingscote with the new drama department at school, and the new members of staff and how LVA were doing in the cricket cup. She also had messages to pass on to Nicola from her friends. Nicola had found it strange at first that her friends were continuing with their lives without her, but now she remembered Jan's statement about friendships that time on the roof. It was peculiar, she thought, she had been so concerned about leaving Kingscote then and now she had left she had made new friends and her life was going along very different lines. 

"Do you ever hear from Jan?" she asked suddenly as they went into the flat

"No," said Miranda, "Friendships do wane when you don't see people every day," and they looked at each other and laughed. "Well, we do see each other quite frequently," she said. as her father came forward to greet them. "Mr Merrick called to see if you had arrived safety," he told Nicola who jumped slightly, "He said he might phone later," he said casually and Nicola nodded although she felt very scared inside. What should she say to him if and when he phoned again?

This however did not happen and Nicola and Miranda had a good weekend, Nicola introducing some of her new friends and they all went to a comedy gig at Hackney Empire on Saturday evening

"So different from school," said Miranda, as they waited for a train back "Would you rather be there now?" asked Nicola. "Please," said Miranda, "I'd be tucked up in bed in my dormitory!" The rest of the group stared, "Crazy man," said Sylvester, "Really," said Lucy,"you have to go to bed when dictated to?" Nicola and Miranda nodded, There was a demand from the group to tell them about life at Kingscote. Nicola glanced at Miranda, "After you," she said and the two entertained the group with a history of their lives at Kingscote which lasted until they reached their station.

"Is your father happy with you travelling around with us?" asked Will to Miranda, thinking that maybe she should not have come out with them, "He knows that Nicola is sensible and will look after me," said Miranda with a grin "And therefore her friends will be the same." "The relief," said Will sardonically, "I'd better walk you both home," "Thank you, good sir," said Nicola with a grin at him and Miranda joined in the general laughter.

At home, she said, "I like your Will," "Makes two of us" said Nicola yawning, "Better than Patrick?" asked MIranda, Nicola paused, "Yes, but different, Patrick is much more self-absorbed, puts himself and his needs and wishes first, and he was my first boy "friend" rather than boyfriend, anyway, that is all in the past." Miranda smiled to herself as she said goodnight.

The Warrenders arrived to collect Nicola and Miranda. They were still buzzing from their performances at Glyndebourne and both Miranda and Nicola watched them indulgently. Miranda's father who financed many productions at both Covent Garden also listened intently. He was backing the production of "The Cuckoo in the Nest" and was an old friend of the Warrenders. Eventually, Sir Oscar stood up, "We'd better get the girls home and back to school," he said smiling at Miranda and Nicola, "Shall we drop Miranda off at the station for her train?"

"Thanks," said Miranda, "I'm meeting Pippin and we are travelling back together. Next week, Nick, we're rehearsing for the concert at the end of term, so I can't come."

"Lawrie is though," said Nicola, "She's not needed?" "Just singers, dancers and musicians for next week," said Miranda as they went to pick up their bags, "Nick, are you all right? You just seem a bit down at times, though not with Will." 

"Nice time to ask," said Nicola, "yes I'm fine, honestly"

"If you're sure," said Miranda, " I thought when my father said Mr Merrick called?"

"No, there's nothing to worry about." Nicola looked round making sure she had not left anything behind and went down to the car, thinking that she was always saying 'thank you for letting me stay' to people. The journey to Waterloo was quickly accomplished and Miranda left, saying, "Ring me if you need to talk."

When they arrived at the flat Nicola went to her room shut the door and lay down on her bed thinking over what had happened to her last week. So far, the Warrenders had not asked her about her week but they would and she had to decide how she was going to respond, to make sure that they suspected nothing had gone wrong. She got up, unpacked, she liked this room and a z bed had been brought in ready for Lawrie next weekend. She was looking forward to that, although they had differing friendships and interests, they were still close.

Anthea looked up when she entered the sitting room, and asked whether she had had a good week, Nicola nodded and picked up the Glyndebourne programme. Anthea glanced at her and at her husband who raised his eyebrows, "Did you get much practice?"he asked,

Nicola looked up, "At school, yes, I stayed back to rehearse, but not at the Merricks, There was no piano but I did have a good weekend with Miranda." She continued to look at the programme. The Warrenders looked at her and at each other, Sir Oscar shook his head slightly and they then left Nicola alone.

At her singing lesson the next day, Sir Oscar watched her closely. He noticed that she kept her distance from him. Her singing was not as good as usual but he didn't comment as she left the room quickly. Anthea came in and shut the door behind her. "Any idea?" he asked her, "No, she's saying nothing." she said. "I called Kingscote and talked to Miranda, she also is aware that something is wrong but Nicola said nothing to her. Miranda thought it might be something to do with Patrick because Nicola acted differently when Reuben told her Anthony Merrick had called, but apparently not."

Sir Oscar started playing the piano and looked at his wife raising his eyebrows. Anthea looked back at him. "No, surely not" she said. Her husband shrugged and turned to the score on the piano, "Who knows?" he said. "Do you think she will tell her twin?" "I don't know but if she will not tell Miranda I don't think so." "Brenner!" Sir Oscar played some chords, "She opened to him once before, maybe he can persuade her to tell him." "He's in Paris at the moment though," "Back this weekend, Last performance is on Wednesday, I'll ring him and ask him back on Friday then he can take her to pick up Lawrie at the station and we'll see if she opens up."

"And let's see if Anthony telephones here," said Anthea. Sir Oscar smiled, "That will not happen if what we suspect is true"

Nicola was surprised that the Warrenders didn't ask her any questions. She was wary of the telephone at the beginning of the week, but relaxed by the end of it. Miranda called her several times as did Lawrie, wanting to know what she should wear for the party. She knew she wasn't singing as well as normal and was surprised that Sir Oscar hadn't said anything about it, but on the other hand, Nicola's thoughts halted. Perhaps they did know and were waiting for her to tell them.

............................................................

Nicola arrived back from school on Friday and made sure that everything was ready for Lawrie's visit. She made the bed and rearranged her room. She had heard singing and practicing from the studio but had not taken any notice as she was used to it but at the knock at her door, she looked up, and went to answer it. "Hallo, Nick, " said Brenner,"Shall we go and collect Lawrie?" Nicola looked at him, so this was their plan. "It's a bit early," she said, "I could do with a walk," said Brenner, "So get ready to go." Nicola looked at him and turned and got her bag.

"Looking forward to seeing Lawrie?" he asked as they walked out of the block of flat and across to the park."Yes," said Nicola, "Hopefully she is looking forward to seeing me. We have got a party to go to tomorrow and Lawrie is good fun at a party with her imitations and general behaviour." Brenner looked horrified "I'd better behave myself then," he said, "I don't want to be imitated by anyone at a party full of teenagers". Nicola laughed, "She can't sing," she reminded him, "Still," murmured Brenner, " I would like to see her in action." Nicola grinned. "She will put on a performance if you ask," she said and then her thoughts went back to last week and she shot a panicked look at Brenner, stepping away from him.

"So, Anthony Merrick did make a pass at you," said Brenner. Nicola stopped and stared. "How did you know?" "Oscar and Anthea worked it out on Monday," said Brenner, "but they were waiting for you," "To tell them I know," said Nicola resignedly. "So why didn't you?" "it's not that easy," "Why?" "Who's going to believe my word against a Tory MP's and he's a family friend." Brenner saw an empty park bench and pointed to it, "Let's sit down and you can tell me about it." He said, Nicola found herself following him, He sat and said "tell me from the beginning."

Nicola looked at him and then surprising herself, started to cry. He gave her a handkerchief and waited for her to finish. She then told him all that had happened. He listened to her carefully and asked her a few questions.

"What do you want to do about it?" he asked at the end. Nicola stared back, "there's nothing to do," she said. "You should tell the police, " "who would do nothing," said Nicola, "they would not believe my word against his and I don't know, it would make life difficult for my mother, she socialises with them at home and it would make her more isolated. I never thought of it before, but Mum must have been lonely, moving from London to Trennels with no friends around. I don't want to upset that".

Brenner nodded. "She should know though," he said. "No," said Nicola firmly. Brenner looked at her. "You can't do this alone you know, " he said gently . "You need help. someone to talk to. This was not your fault you know that?"

Nicola looked at him surprised. "From what you said Lisette told you, you were not the only one.You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time," he looked at her with suspicion, "He's not tried it before? Has anyone else?"

"Patrick," she muttered. "But that was just teenage stuff, he tried but I managed to push him off."

Brenner looked at her for a minute."Merrick should should be stopped." he said, "Then let someone else do it," said Nicola brusquely standing up, unconsciously shaking herself as though to rid herself of her thoughts, "and now we must meet Lawrie's train." Brenner nodded. "May I tell the Warrenders? They are worried about you," "If you must," shrugged Nicola secretly feeling relieved that they would know without her having to say so."

.........................................

Lawrie's train was early and she made her way to the W H Smith kiosk where Nicola had told her to wait. She was annoyed that Nicola was not there but looked around to see if there was anyone famous to be seen. She saw Mr Merrick walking by probably to catch her train going back, and although he was not what she would call famous she did smile at him. He stopped and walked over.

"Hallo, Nicola," he said, "I'm glad to see you again." Lawrie decided to play the part of Nicola. "Nothing was meant the other evening," he said, "It was just that, well I'd had a few bad nights at work and everything got on top of me. I did try to call you and explain and then thought of writing but," "what is he talking about?" thought Lawrie, "I had better look disapproving. Wonder how I could play this on the stage, but then I would know the scrip and the plot." "So, Friends again, " smiled Mr Merrick, Lawrie came to suddenly and smiling like Nicola said, "Oh yes". He smiled again and walked away quickly.

She looked around for her twin, starting to panic, think Nicola was never coming and she wondering if she would be seen as a tart, how would she act that? Good job she was not in school uniform, that could be a turn on for some men, Tim had told her. Should she stand differently? Should she look at people or away from them? What...

At that point Nicola arrived, "Sorry for keeping you waiting," she said. Lawrie was looking at the man behind her, "Oh," said Nicola, "You two haven't met have you, this is Nicholas Brenner, my twin Lawrence, or Lawrie," Brenner smiled at Lawrie and looked at them both, "You really are identical aren't you" he observed.

Nick and Lawrie looked at each other, "Yes, " they said in chorus. Brenner grinned, "Obvious statement number one! Let's go get a cab, " he said "We'll drop off your things Lawrie and you two can beautify yourselves for the concert followed by supper with the Warrenders." Supper after a concert? Lawrie felt she was living the life she wanted to live then she panicked, "What concert? You didn't tell me! I haven't anything to wear."

"Mahler's Resurrection Symphony," said Nicola, "Sir Oscar is conducting and we are sitting with Anthea in her box. And, you can borrow one of my dresses."

On her arrival at Killigrew Mansions, Lawrie played the part of the leading lady to perfection. Anthea hid her amusement and Sir Oscar hammed it up to her beautifully. Nicola relaxed as her sister made a hit with her hosts and Brenner encouraged her to act up outrageously. Being Lawrie, she took the opportunity to show off and Nicola was happy just to let her be herself. She would come down to earth eventually.

She behaved herself at the concert, although she was a bit bored with the music, but enjoyed meeting the opera stars and catching up with Nicola's news and telling her about events at Kingscote. Afterwards they all adjoined to a restaurant where Sir Oscar joined them. Lawrie found it rather awe-inspiring but Nicola helped her along, Brenner asked Lawrie about the concert an she started immediately to mimic Sir Oscar conducting and members of the orchestra and choir who she had noted.

"I begin to see why no-one mistakes one of you for the other," said Brenner when the laughter subsided. "You are not alike at all."

"People do," said Lawrie indignantly, "Mr Merrick did!"

"What?" Everyone looked at her, "When?"

"Tonight. at the station before you came to collect me."

"Why do you say that he mistook you for Nicola?" asked Sir Oscar, his hand stopped anyone else's questions. Anthea looked at Nicola and then Brenner. He nodded in response.

"He said, Oh Nicola and then started talking about something about a mistake and late nights, I stopped listening because I was concentrating on being Nicola and her "Out Cutlasses" look," Lawrie demonstrated. "I don't look like that," said Nicola, outraged. "You do," everyone told her, instantly, emphatically.

"How did he look?" asked Brenner, and Lawrie immediately turned into a shamefaced Mr Merrick, "I thought he was apologising for something Patrick had done." "Patrick is at school," said Nicola coldly, "and anyway, he's still in his Brideshead phase, imagining himself as Anthony Andrews as Sebastian." Lawrie immediately became Anthony Andrews playing Sebastian. Then she said, "So at the end he said, Friends again and I said Yes, in your voice."

Nicola shook her head in exasperation, The Warrenders looked at her while Brenner smiled, "He thinks he's got away with it but doesn't know that he was talking to the wrong twin, and if she tells us, who else will she tell?" Nicola looked at him and at her twin, she realised she would have to speak, "Lawrie, he made a pass at me," she said, Lawrie looked at her in disbelief, the adults did not show their relief that she had actually admitted it. "He was apologising to me, you didn't listen to what he had to say, and you've let him go away thinking it doesn't matter."

Sir Oscar looked at Brenner, "I think that you and I should give him the news that he has told the wrong twin."

"Lawrie, don't tell anyone at home, " said Nicola, "Please"

"Why not?" asked Lawrie, "If he tried it with you he may try it with someone else."

"Exactly," said the Warrenders, "That's what I have been trying to tell her, " said Brenner. A grin curled on Lawrie's mouth, "If he tries it on me," she said almost licking her lips in anticipation. "Let's hope that does not happen" said Sir Oscar dampeningly. "And don't put yourself in any danger." Lawrie looked back at him. "OK" she said, "But I would like to get revenge on him for what he tried on you." she nodded at her twin, who stared back in amazement, Lawrie appeared a lot more mature than she did at this moment.

"So," said Brenner to Nicola, "What do you want to happen now?"

"What did you mean when you said you and Nicholas should tell him the news?" Nicola turned to Sir Oscar. He looked at her. "What I said," he replied. Brenner looked at him and smiled. Sir Oscar said, "Do you want us to do that? We will make sure that we do it this week," "Can't I be involved?" asked Lawrie, "I would love to be there,"

"You will be back at school, thank goodness," grinned Brenner at her. She laughed back and changed the subject, "Are you coming to the end of term concert at Kingscote? It is all due to you that we have a better music and drama department now. Nick, you can come back as an Old Girl, or you can wear my uniform and I will be you until the concert."

"And everyone else will know me," said Nicola firmly, "No thanks to the swap, but the concert would be fun, if Esther and I go and stay at home that weekend, would that be OK?" she asked the Warrenders who nodded.

...............................................

Lawrie enjoyed her weekend in London. The twins slept in on Saturday morning, wandered down Shaftesbury Avenue in the afternoon, looking at all the theatres and shows, Lawrie deciding which she would like to act in, and went to the party on Saturday evening where she captivated everyone with her imitations, especially those of Nicola, and her party persona. Nicola realised that she had missed her more than she thought and was pleased to see her get on with her friends. Lawrie said a warm thank you to her hosts who also had been enjoyed her company and watched the difference in Nicola having her twin with her and departed back to Kingscote.

...........................................

The Warrenders were pleased to see that she had relaxed with them again and Sir Oscar made sure that she felt safe when in singing lessons. He smiled at her on Monday, "We can start rehearsals this week," he said, "At the Covent Garden studios, after school this week. You have been having acting lessons at school so we should be able to create the performance." Nicola looked startled, she had got so used to singing lessons that she had forgotten this was all for one thing, the opera. What would happen when the performances ended? Where would she go?

Anthea had walked in at the end of the lesson and exchanging glances with her husband said, "Would you like to stay here until your exams are over next year you have moved school once and we do not want to disrupt your education again," Nicola and she exchanged smiles, "and then you can make a decision about further schooling or training? We would like you to stay if you would like to" Sir Oscar smiled and inclined his head, "That comes from both of us," he said.

Nicola stared and smiled, "I'd like to stay until after the exams please," she said, "After that, I don't know yet what I want to do." 

That is fine," said Sir Oscar, "No need to worry about that at the moment, but you should start thinking about what career path you intend to follow sooner rather than later. Your singing lessons will continue, you could have a career with singing if you like and would work hard. Don't dismiss it out of hand, It is a rewarding life" and he smiled at her.

Anthea took the silent Nicola's arm "Let's go and have tea," she said, "Oscar?"

"Not at the moment, I'm expecting Ertlinger, he needs to work on his part. Don't lose your head over him," Sir Oscar warned Nicola, "He is a flirt."

"And a handsome one at that," said Anthea as they left the studio.

When tea arrived, Anthea said seriously to Nicola, "Have you thought about when you are going to tell your mother about what happened?" Nicola looked down and shook her head. Anthea passed her a cup of tea, "She needs to know, Nick, and if you don't tell her, Lawrie will. How do you think she will react to that?"

Nicola shrugged, Anthea saw the barriers going up again. "I am going to say this to you," she said,"You are going home this weekend, sometime during this weekend I want you to tell her. If not, when you return on Sunday, I shall telephone her and tell her what happened. I will also telephone the police. Is that clear?" Nicola nodded. "You were lucky in that it was just a pass, someone else might not be. Silence is not golden in this case, do you understand?" 

Nicola nodded again, she looked up and said, "Yes, I do and I will tell her."

"Thank you," said Anthea smiling, the front door bell rang, "You had better come and meet Carlo, watch out for this one!" Nicola followed curiously to meet the Austrian baritone. He immediately started flirting with her and Nicola couldn't help giggling when she saw both Warrenders' faces.

"What did I do?" ask Ertlinger, also laughing, "Would you like to join me for a coffee after this practice, Nicola?"

"What did I tell you?" sighed Anthea, "Leave her alone," said Sir Oscar smiling

Nicola laughed and looked demure, "Here, in the sitting room?" she asked.

"Well, that wasn't exactly what I meant," he replied, his eyes twinkling, "but if that is the only option then yes" 

..........................................

Mr Merrick was enjoying a lunchtime coffee and brandy in the House of Commons bar when a waiter brought him a note requesting a short meeting with him from Sir Oscar Warrender and Nicholas Brenner. He nodded to the waiter to allow the two men to approach him, wondering how much they knew. He had no doubt that this concerned Nicola. They approached him, unsmiling and he felt a qualm. A couple of other MPs who were musical came over to introduce themselves and a general conversation ensued about Opera and music. Sir Oscar brought it to a close with a wave of his hand and asked Mr Merrick if there was anywhere they could talk where they would not be disturbed. 

Mr Merrick found himself taking them to his office. Brenner had not said anything but Sir Oscar reminded Mr Merrick that he was in loco parentis to Nicola on her visit to London and asked for his side of the story. "If, in any way, you have hurt Nicola, then I shall go straight to her parents and the police," he concluded.

Mr Merrick laughed nervously, "Nothing happened," he said, "She just misinterpreted something,"

"What was that?" asked Sir Oscar, "If you do not talk to us, I will pass it onto the police and Captain and Mrs Marlow."

Mr Merrick looked up and said, "But then you would bring Nicola in and she has told me that she has forgiven me."

The two men laughed and when he looked puzzled, Brenner said, "At Waterloo, outside W H Smith's?" He nodded, Brenner continued, "At that time Nicola and I were in St James' Park and she was telling me what happened. You saw and apologised to Lawrie." Mr Merrick looked horrified. "And Lawrie has told us, Lady Warrender included, of your apology in a restaurant on Friday night. Lawrie also does not see why you should not be called to account for what you have done."

Sir Oscar continued, "I like Lawrie, she is self-absorbed but she knows her right and wrong."

"And it is not the first time you have been unfaithful," Brenner took over, "The au-pair made that quite obvious to Nicola. That is your choice, coming on to a child is not."

Mr Merrick didn't know where to look. "You will have to hope that Lawrie does not blurt this out again in public," said Sir Oscar, "That is something that you are going to take a risk on,"

"And Lawrie will tell her family, she has already said that she has no doubts about that. Nicola is beginning to understand that she cannot keep this information to herself, she has told me about your son," said Brenner.

Anthony Merrick looked at him, "Patrick?"

"Like father, like son," there was contempt in Brenner's voice and Mr Merrick winced. "He has also tried it on with Nicola, but as she says that is typical teenage behaviour. Yours is not. The only person you at fault is yourself. It is up to you to do the right thing. "

They got up and left him sitting there, walking down corridors in silence until they came to the exit.

"You didn't mention Patrick before," said Sir Oscar.

"Nicola told me," said Brenner, "I thought his father might like to know."

"Is she beginning to understand that she cannot keep all this to herself? asked Sir Oscar musingly.

"Speak to Anthea," replied Nicholas, "But yes, I think so. Are you going to offer Lawrie house room to keep her with Nicola next year?"

Sir Oscar frowned, "Maybe for A-Levels. but I can't disrupt her education at the moment.She has definitely improved Nicola's spirits, although Nicola does have a boyfriend. The boy, Will, brought the girls home on Saturday night. Nicola is broadening her horizons. I think she will be fine for the next year or two."

...........................................

Nicola enjoyed being at home again, with the thought of an open day and concert at Kingscote to attend. Neither Rowan nor Ginty were going, and Esther decided to stay and help Rowan on the farm, she said she would have enough of Kingscote in the autumn and would rather help with the animals. Mrs Marlow drove Karen and Nicola there.

It was strange to be returning as an outsider to the school and to be in a completely female environment again. She enjoyed seeing her old classmates again although a voice in her head was suggesting the shock her friends would have if she had brought Will with her. She knew at that moment that she would not like to return, thank goodness Anthea had offered to keep her in London.

Miss Craven came over and interrupted her thoughts asking how she was finding sports in her new school. Nicola had to gather together her thoughts to explain that PE was generally dancing and keep fit training that could be incorporated into a performer's life. She felt that Miss Craven was a bit disappointed but she told herself when she was not so busy in the autumn, she could find a netball team to join, but really, PE was not so important when one had a job to do. She remembered Rowan's comments when she had first left and Nicola found that, to her surprise, that she too felt the same.

She escaped from Miss Craven as soon as she could, and finding Miranda took her on one side, "I need to talk, we can't go up to the roof can we?" Miranda looked at her,"No chance, come down to the form gardens, and don't tell Esther how much we've let it go," When they arrived she told her friend quietly what had happened, she felt that she owed Miranda that. Miranda was shocked but Nicola told her what the Warrenders and Brenner had done, and her plans for the immediate future for school, and then Tim and Lawrie appeared and joined them

"Missing us Miss Marlow?" asked Tim. Nicola just looked at her, "Not at all," she answered coolly, "Why, you doing that?" "Well, maybe," swaggered Tim. Lawrie poked her, "Shut up," she said, "Nick, I've been looking all over for you, Mum wants us, come on," and she moved Nicola away to both Tim and Miranda's surprise.

Mrs Marlow smiled at her daughters, "Nicky, we've been invited to sit with the Merricks, shall we go?"

"No," said Nicola instantly. Lawrie looked at her. 

Mrs Marlow looked irritated, "Why not for goodness sake, you are the friendliest with them. " Nicola said nothing. Lawrie watched her twin and Mrs Marlow suddenly picked up the tension between the two.

"Will one of you tell me what is happening?" she asked crisply. Lawrie looked at Nicola, "It's up to you to say," she said.

"Say what?" demanded her mother.There was a pause and then Nicola looked at her mother and sister, and remembered her promise to Anthea, this was the perfect time, well not really but.. "Mr Merrick made a pass at me," she said quietly. Her mother looked at her and at Lawrie who was watching her twin, she glanced at her mother and nodded, "it's true," she said, "He apologised to me by mistake."

Mrs Marlow said, "is there anywhere we could go and talk?"

Lawrie looked at her watch. "My classroom?" she said, "I've half an hour before I need to go and get ready. Come on Nick," and she linked arms with her twin. Mrs Marlow looked at them both and followed them into the school building. When they arrived at the classroom, she asked Nicola for the details of what had happened and Nicola told her. Lawrie added what she knew and what Sir Oscar had done, and then said, "I must go now," and ran out of the room. 

Mrs Marlow said, "NIcola, if anything like this ever happens again, you need to tell me immediately, or tell someone else in authority, is that clear?" Nicola nodded, "You cannot deal with everything yourself. You must accept help at times. Why didn't the Warrenders tell me?" "I wouldn't let them, but Anthea told me to tell you this weekend or she would call herself tomorrow." said Nicola. Her mother looked at her."Mum," she said, "I'm sorry," "What for?" "Well everything, you may lose friends over this," Her mother signed impatiently, "That is not your fault. That is his. It is very kind thought but think of yourself first," she said, "I can look after myself."

..................................

Nicola enjoyed the concert, she and her mother had slipped in at the back and refused offers to move them forward. The standard of music had improved since she had left and she listened to the new choir with respect. This was a variety show and Lawre came on to speak some Shakespeare monologues. She was reciting Ophelia's "Oh what a Noble Life is Here Overthrown" and moved down stage as she reached the last two lines when she looked Mr Merrick straight in the eyes and with a voice, full of anger, declared  
"O, woe is me  
T' have seen what I have seen, see what I see!"

There was an awkward pause and the audience looked at her and wondered what this was about. The next minute she skipped off, starting to sing in her tuneless voice, "where the bee sucks, there suck I" in an obvious imitation of Nicola's singing and acting style that the school and audience burst into laughter. Nicola sank into her chair, cursing Lawrie under her breath. Lawrie left the stage to a round of applause and then, during the next song she made her way around to the audience to sit with her sister and mother rather full of herself and giggling at Nicola who pretended to have a gun and shoot her. 

After the concert Miss Ferguson came to speak to Mrs Marlow and also tell off Lawrie for rudeness to her MP. Lawrie looked repentant but when requested to go and apologise refused. Mrs Marlow stated that in the circumstances she would not expect Lawrie to give an apology and that the whole matter was closed to discussion. She then said goodbye to Lawrie, and took Nicola and Karen home. Miss Ferguson looked round to apologise herself to the Merricks only to be told that they had slipped away quietly after the concert.

"Will Lawrie be OK?" asked Nicola in the car. "She can speak up for herself," said her mother tartly and Nicola subsided. Karen asked what went on? Mrs Marlow looked at Nicola, Nicola found herself explaining again what had happened. Karen was shocked and asked her mother what she was going to do?

"Speak to Anthea and go the police," replied her mother. "If Anthony Merrick will not do the right thing, I shall." "But if it is his word against Nicola's," said Karen doubtfully, "And Lawrie's" said Nick. She suddenly grinned at her sister, "He apologised to her instead of me." Karen smiled slowly, "Yes, I think you may have a chance of a prosecution but the odds will be stacked against you." Nicola looked at her mother, "We will still go to the police, if only so he knows that he cannot get away with it." said Mrs Marlow firmly. "But I want to know what has been said at the London end."

...............................................

Mrs Marlow telephoned the Warrenders immediately they got home and Nicola and Lawrie's story was confirmed. It was agreed that Mrs Marlow would go to the police tomorrow. Anthea asked for Mr Merrick's telephone number. "If Oscar can persuade him to turn himself in," he said, "It will be better for the girls." 

However, they came down to Trennels early the next morning to show them copies of The News of the World. There across a two page spread was an article about Anthony Merrick, written by Lisette Dubois, revealing his sex sessions with her. Nicola read it carefully and grinned. She was not mentioned, which surprised her slightly, but she was off the hook. She didn't have to give evidence, he had destroyed himself. "The press are camped outside Meriot Chase" said Sir Oscar. "Do you want to go ahead now and tell the police?" Nicola looked at her mother and shook her head. "He's going to be punished enough now," she said, her mother frowned, "I still don't want him to think he's got away with this and I want to make him aware of my displeasure." 

"Write him a letter," said NIcola flippantly, "He'll have a lot of time to read it now, and Mum, you could always become the MP instead of him. That would be the perfect revenge. You could even buy back our home." Her mother shook her head at her. Nicola turned to the Warrenders, "I've got to get back to work as soon as possible. When do you want to go back?" "After lunch," said her mother firmly, "They need to rest before returning to London, so go and pack and get yourself ready. Esther isn't even up yet, so don't forget her." "She is," called back Nicola from the stairs, "She is out saying "aah" to the sheep." 

The adults looked at one another, "She still will need help," said Anthea and Mrs Marlow nodded, "We will make sure that she is looked after, and wondered, whether you would like to send Lawrie to us as well maybe for A-Levels? I don't think Nicola has realised how much she has missed her."

Mrs Marlow hesitated, "I'll ask her," she said, "But I think she is enjoying being the only Marlow at Kingscote and she is standing on her own two feet very successfully." 

She looked at the Warrenders thoughtfully, "This all seems very convenient," she remarked and Sir Oscar looked at her and smiled, "Amazing what money can do these days, " he murmured. Anthea chuckled, "And a handsome face," she said.

Mrs Marlow smiled, "It is true then?" she asked. "Oh yes,absolutely. His career is now finished. Nicola has made a good suggestion, you could become MP for this constituency. She seems to think that you may have been lonely here and if she would like to finish her education in London, and Lawrie as well for A-Levels then they would have you with them." said Sir Oscar. Mrs Marlow looked at him thoughtfully but said nothing.

.........................

From: The Evening Standard July 198_  
The results of the By-Election for Forrestshire South  
Winner and MP: Mrs Pamela Marlow, Conservative & Unionist Party, 19,328  
Mr Joseph Slaney, Liberal Party 9,109  
Mr Robert Leyland, Social Democratic Party 7,389  
Mrs Marcia Booth, Labour Party 1003  
Ms Pippa Babbington, Ecology Party 568  
Mr David Edward Sutch, Official Monster Raving Looney Party 250  
The by-election was held after the resignation of Mr Anthony Merrick, following newspaper reports of his private life. Mrs Marlow, whose husband and eldest son are serving officers in the Royal Navy, is the mother of eight children and she says that this has given her an insight into problem solving, respect and tolerance for differing ideas and conflict resolution. Nicola Marlow, one of her daughters is at present singing at the Royal Opera House's production of "The Cuckoo In the Nest". Mrs Marlow used to live in London before moving to the country on the death of her husband's cousin when her husband inherited the family farm. Another of Mrs Marlow's daughter is at present running the farm. Mrs Marlow is delighted to have won this election and will take her seat when Parliament resumes after the summer recess.


End file.
